


Fucking Piss

by orphan_account



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omorashi, Other, POV Second Person, Sounding, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A shortcut to the store leads to a new job.--Second Person POV with an unnamed troll. Genitals are kept vague enough to fit anyone.





	Fucking Piss

It's a rare serene night on Alternia. Despite the recent rumblings of cullings, you decide it's probably safe enough for a stroll and go out for a breath of fresh air. The skitterchirps are chirping as a soft wind flows over the neighborhood, gentle enough for only the leaves to sway softly and for the cool night air to tickle your skin. Your meandering path through the neighborhood becomes more directed towards downtown as you remember that your lusus had reminded you're low on Grubloaf. A quick shopping trip can solve that, but first, you decide as you take a sudden turn down a more crowded street, maybe just a quick stop at the communal gaming hub...

Except, maybe a bit more crowded than you'd like? You see a large number of trolls of varying blood colors outside of "Killjoy Joysticks", way too many to get past to even enter. Excited squeals and screams are coming from within, multiplied by the equally loud trolls outside literally climbing over each other for a peek inside. You tap on the shoulder of a panicked looking rust-blood. He turns instantly and grabs your collar.

"Oh no oh no oh no I can't get in, oh no," says the rust-blood, clearly panicking beyond the ability to understand the danger in randomly grabbing strangers. You pry him off and he slinks to the ground, tears steaming down his face. You ask him what the fuck is going on here.

"My moirail went in there a couple hours ago and now now now now now I can't get in there and I haven't seen him come out and it might be him. IT MIGHT BE HIM." 

Amongst the cheering and whooping, there's a sudden blood-chilling scream from inside. Followed by even more cheering.

Yup, someone got to the kill screen.

You decide its not worth waiting out the crowd to calm down, they probably won't clear out until after all the blood has been cleaned out and the game reset. The grubmart is a bit out of the way now so you head down an alley nearby as a shortcut. Risky, but fast. And even being out in the first place is risky, so it really can't get much worse.

As if the universe were mocking you, the moment you think that you feel something heavy hit the side of your head. The world goes dark.

 

You wake up. You think. The world is still dark. But you're conscious. You instinctively attempt to raise your hand but find it... heavy? No, tied down! You begin to panic, waking up blind and restrained... could you have been taken by a highblood, now forced into some kind of slavery? Or perhaps by a teal or blue-blood looking to increase their reputation or trade you for goods? If you're lucky maybe its just a crazed individual who will kill you quickly and not sell you as a sex slave to some off-world officer looking for a new toy.

That said, your panicking stops abruptly when you feel the rest of the restraints. An immediate sharp pain in your crotch as something shifts, a tube too small to be any kind of sexual toy and, judging from the pain, jammed somewhere such a toy should not be jammed. You let out a muffled scream, suddenly being very aware of how filled your mouth is. You taste some kind of porous cloth, similar to a soft sponge, lining the inside of your mouth, pushing down your tongue and making your cheeks bulge. And you're horribly, terrifyingly aware of another similar tube stuck down your throat, uncomfortably vibrating from your whimpers. 

You sit there for what feels like hours, trying to keep yourself still, but you can't stop shaking with fear. Your breathing is heavy, with only your nose able to take in any air, and every shiver sends a jolt of pain through you as you upset the placement of the tubes. From the bumps against the edges of the container, you can tell the walls are perfectly smooth and very cold, like a metal cylinder. You're on your knees, with the container way too small to allow for any changes in stance, even if your hands weren't held in place behind your back by cold metal. Your knees are already rubbed raw, your shoulders ache from being held back, and you can feel tears streaming down your face involuntarily. 

Your stomach rumbling reminds you of some of the natural cycles that are going to make this hell even worse. You're starving, having left that evening with just that last piece of Grubloaf. Even worse: your bladder is making itself very known. You hadn't drank much before leaving, but the load gaper was already calling to you. Then again, it did feel like you've been here for hours, so its to be expected. Did your kidnappers plan to leave you in here for much longer? Maybe they were watching you right now. They're possibly just psychotic and enjoy watching you soaked in your bodily fluids, your tears and your drool and the blood from your wrists and knees and soon your own urine. You focus on not adding nausea to the mix, in fear that your gag will force you to choke on your own vomit. You feel like you're going to pass out again of equal parts dehydration and pain, when you finally hear a voice.

" BEGIN MORNING ROUTINE."

The voice is monotone, robotic. Likely automated. You start to hear movement from outside your cylinder: metal on metal, water pouring, voices too muffled to understand. You slam yourself against the wall of your chamber, regretting it immediately as it tugs on the tubes in your crotch and throat, gagging you and pulling violently on your genitals. The muffled voices get closer until you can finally hear: 

"Yeah, yeah, quit your complaining, we're gonna fill you up. Sheesh it sucks to be on a shift with new-hires, can't people just shut up and do their fucking job?"

New-hire? Job? Fill you up? Oh no. Where are you? This isn't any kind of standard kidnapping you've heard of. What the fuck are they doing to y--

A loud splash of and suddenly the sound of a water faucet, echoing loudly in your tiny chamber. It serves as a reminder of your bladder and you painfully squeeze your legs together the small bit that the room allows for, before your situation suddenly gets a lot worse. The tube in your mouth comes alive and you choke as something moves through it and splashes into your throat. Your mouth is still unbearably dry, but its clear that your thirst is being sated as the pressure on your stomach builds. The feeding tube is depositing water directly down your throat, filling you up, much to the dismay of your bladder. You attempt to hold it, but the pressure is unbearably. If you could see there would surely be visible bloat in your belly as the tube continues to fill you, still not slowing. You bite down but the tube is protected by the foam, you're completely helpless from stopping the flow in any way. 

"PISS"

That voice again, cold and emotionless. As soon as makes its command, the tube between your legs begins to painfully sway. You feel it tugging on your urethra as it sucks in like a crum-siphoner. A sharp pain in your bladder and you let out another gagged cry. 

"PISS"

The same command as before. You resist, but the tubes both increase in force. Pumping you full while attempting to suck you dry. Surely your stomach must be reaching its limits. It certainly feels that way, you've never felt so full in your life. As if your stomach would slosh around if you dared move, if you could move. You fight fruitlessly against your bonds.

"PISS"

"Come on newbie, fill the fucking thing we gotta open in 5 minutes."

Both voices command, as if you have any choice in the matter. Everything is unbearable now, you feel completely filled with a bloated stomach and a painful bladder. You hold back for a last fleeting moment before you feel the first drip escape, and suddenly the floodgates are open. A much needed release with a wave of euphoria across your body. You shake uncontrollably as you pee, and feel the lower tube grow heavy as it delivers your piss to wherever the basin resides. For what feels like an eternity you continue pissing, the relief almost orgasmic. Finally, you feel the stream begin to slow, and you feel light, as if a giant stone has been lifted off your body. 

"Fucking finally. Don't you dare do that the rest of the times during my shift or I might accidentally refill your tube with some already processed product, you hear?"

Rest of the times? How many times are they going to put you through that? The euphoria fades away as the realization of your situation dawns on you. Is this the rest of your life? Trapped, bleeding, dieing, while being used as some kind of water siphon? How fucked up can this highblood be? What use could this possibly have? 

You close your eyes, trying to make each second of rest last for an eternity.

\-------------------------

 

Elwurd strode into the bar with an aura of confidence. She whipped the unshaven length of her hair to one side and glanced at the bar, winking at a jadeblood who responded with nothing but a blush. She made a mental note to totally take that one home for a makeout sesh, but intended to quinch her thirst first. At the counter she simply raised two fingers and the barista sighed and set about making the usuals. 

The barista took a couple clean cups, positioned them under the spout, pressed the dispensor button and.... nothing. A measly few drops spattered into the cup. She banged on the dispenser angrily. She turned around to apologize for Elwurd as it would be a few minutes to brew more, and Elwurd responded with an annoyed grunt. She did not like to wait, the jadeblood might leave before she got a chance to take her home herself. 

"These fucking things run out so fast, they need to train these shits first."

The barista continued to mumble angry remarks over how her company handles new-hires as she filled a portable-basin with water, lift it over her head, and pour it into the top of the dispenser. As was the patter this shift, there was an instant banging on the dispenser from the inside. While it brewed, she attempted to stall Elwurd.

"Did you need any room in your Piss for cream or sugar?"

**Author's Note:**

> It looks like Trolls drinking Piss is canon now so I had to write a fic on how they harvested such a resource...
> 
> https://homestuck-info.tumblr.com/post/175150996318/translation-for-the-coffee-shop-background-of


End file.
